nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪 Nanatsu no Taizai) were the strongest and cruelest order of knights in the kingdom of Britannia which was formed by seven brutal criminals, who had all been convicted for grievous crimes and had carved the symbols of seven beasts onto their bodies. After having been framed for murdering the Great Holy Knight , they were disbanded , and branded as traitors and villains. Background The group, which was originally an order of knights serving the kingdom of Britannia, became branded as traitors and villains due to being framed for assassinating Zaratras, the Great Holy Knight. It is suspected that one of the members in the Seven Deadly Sins could be a traitor who helped plot the trickery. In addition, one of the Deadly Sins' feats include defeating the troll queen, them having also broken the Great Druid Altar as they did so. Members Sins Committed Each of the Seven Deadly Sins have committed a grievous crime, for which they were sentenced and judged by the kingdom of Britannia, before forming the group. Meliodas Meliodas considers his sin to be his failure to protect Danafor, its citizens, and Liz from the kingdom's annihilation. Although the offical story is that Melodias lost himself in his wrath and annihilated the Kingdom himself. Diane Diane's sin has yet to be revealed. Ban As the only survivor of the Fairy King's Forest, he took the blame of, and was convicted for, destroying the the forest, and killing its guardian saint. As a result, he was convicted, sentenced to death, and became known as the Sin of Greed due to his apparent greed for immortality. King Since King's sin is sloth, it might be related to his dereliction of his duty as the guardian saint of the Fountain of Youth and the king of the fairies. Merlin Merlin's sin has yet to be revealed. Escanor Escanor's sin has yet to be revealed. Gowther Gowther's sin has yet to be revealed. Seven Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins There exist seven laws that each member of the group is required to abide by. So far, only one of these laws was revealed. * Law #3: "A Sin shall ask no questions of another member's sin." Sacred Treasure Each of the Sins owns a sacred treasure, which were entrusted to them by King Lyonesse when the group was formed , and are compatible with their respective abilities. The weapons are unusable by anyone other than their intended wielder. *Meliodas's sacred treasure appears to be a dagger ; he sold it to get money for the Boar Hat. *Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon, is a war hammer designed for a giant, that is made of a material stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2,200 pounds. It became the reward of Byzel's annual fighting festival after Diane lost it. *Ban's sacred treasure is not yet revealed. It was stolen during his imprisonment in Baste Dungeon. *King's sacred treasure, the Chastiefol, is a spirit spear crafted from a sacred tree only found in the Fairy Realm, is much stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including a pillow which can act as a shield , different forms of spears , and a large stuffed grizzly bear. *Merlin's sacred treasure is not yet revealed. *Escanor's sacred treasure is not yet revealed. *Gowther's sacred treasure is not yet revealed. Gallery Seven deadly sins all.png|The Seven Deadly Sins in their armors The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago Elizabeth talk about the Seven Deadly Sins.png|Seven Deadly Sins (oneshot) References }} es: Siete Pecados Capitales Category:Groups Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Knights